


Wonder Wheel

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50’s, Anal Sex, Cheating, Comfort, Cony Island, Drama, Eventual Alfred/Arthur, Giripan - Freeform, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mob Boss France, Mulltipairing, Rochu, Romance, RusAme, Sex, Suicidal actions, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Alfred Jones works as a lifegaurd at Cony Island, 1951. His whole life changes from being carefree and happy when he meets Ivan an a diner one afternoon. From there comes a sleu of drama and romance. How will it all work out in the end? ( Fic based on the movie Wonder Wheel ) (( eventual UsUk ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly had the urge to write this one late night and I love hetalia and the movie wonder wheel, so here it goes! I’m gonna try really hard on this one for you guys. I hope you like :)

CH 1.

Cony Island, Brooklyn New York, 1951. 

Alfred sighed contently, closing his eyes for a brief moment and sniffing the salty ocean wind as it swirled around him, tossing his hair every which way.  
His sparkling blue eyes opened again to the sight he never grew tired of. The ocean was calm, waves slowly rolling as he gazed across at it from his lifeguards chair. The noise of the beach was loud, but the oceans soft and steady crashes almost outweighed it.  
The young man stretched his arms out before casually placing them behind his head. He loved his job, and he loved this place.  
Brooklyn, where he had grown up and everything that went along with it, including Cony Island. Alfred loved it all. This place is where he found his happiness. He beloved it was one of the most magical places in the whole world, and no one could change his mind on that.  
He glanced at his wristwatch before jumping down from where he sat. His shift was over and he was starving.  
“Time for a trip to the Big Lobster.” He muttered to himself before pulling on his favorite red and white stripped tank.  
Alfred walked along the beach up to the boardwalk, heading to his favorite diner in all of New York. He waved to acquaintances as he went. Smiling and grinning at them as the sun shone brightly down on them all. 

As he walked into the open air diner, he winked at a few girls walking out, making them giggle before he sat down at the bar.  
“Hi Alfred! What will you have today? The regular?” Asked Feliciano, his waiter and friend.  
“Hey Feli! And yep, I’ll get my regular.” He said with a grin.  
Feli nodded before skipping back to the kitchen.  
Feliciano was one of Alfred’s friends who he had met when he began working at Cony Island. He was an Italian-American who was born in Brooklyn, his parents immigrated from Venice. He was a very flamboyant and happy person, which made the two of them get along so easily.  
As Alfred sat and waited for his order, a large man sat next to him at the bar. At first he didn’t pay any attention, but then the man spoke. He ordered a shot of vodka from the bartender in a strong accent that Alfred could not quite pinpoint.  
Alfred turned slightly to stare at the man as he took the shot.  
The man, probably in his late 20’s was wearing a large black jacket, which looked like it had suffered harshly from the ocean salt. He had almost pure white blond hair and a small bit of stubble on his chin. He was buff, his arms bulged with veins and muscle. He was tall too, his head was at least 4 inches above Alfred sitting down.  
The man turned his head, looking Alfred in the eye and Alfred’s mouth almost dropped open. The man had the most peculiar violet-blue eyes he had ever seen.  
The man smirked at him.  
“See something you like, da?”  
Alfred stuttered.  
“I um!- I Uh.. well you.. your not like a lot of folks round here!” He exclaimed, laughing a bit and hoping his face wasn’t too red.  
“That is true. I’m not a common man.”  
Alfred nodded, “I- um, what kind of accent is that? if you don’t mind me askin’.”  
The man chuckled.  
“Russian. I came from Moscow years ago.”  
“Oh, wow! That’s pretty neat! I’ve never met someone from there before.”  
The man smiled slightly, now eyeing Alfred up and down.  
“What is your name, boy?” He asked,  
“I’m Alfred Jones! And you?”  
“I am Ivan Braginski.”  
“Wow! That sure is a crazy sounding name, I like it though!”  
Ivan chuckled once more at the younger man.  
“Yes I suppose. Do you work here, Alfred?”  
Alfred nodded,  
“I’m a lifeguard! Have been for three years. How about you?”  
“I work as a fisherman. I’ve only been working in this area for a few months, however.”  
“Oh that’s swell! I hope we’ll see each other around more often then, you’re a interesting guy!”  
Alfred grinned with enthusiasm.  
Ivan nodded. Eyes still wandering over the boy.  
“Here ya are, Alfie!” Smiled Feliciano as he skipped over and plopped a plate down in front of the blue eyed boy.  
“Oh, thanks Feli!” Alfred thanks him before diving into his meal.  
Ivan watched the boy as he ate. Noticing how tan he was along with how his brunette hair was lighter at the ends than the roots because of the sun. He also noticed the slight bulge visible through his swim shorts, the the tan line of his waist to what lay below.  
He smiled slyly to himself. This boy was going to be fun indeed.


	2. Hard To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and his husband.
> 
> Kiku and his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of Suicidel Actions*
> 
> Kiku is suicidal in an odd way.
> 
> ( I sort of based this off the son in Wonder Wheel )

CH 2. 

 

It took everything In the small man to fight tears back as he tried unsuccessfully to wake his drunken husband.  
He had come home from work that night to find his partner, yet again, passed out on the kitchen table of their small upstairs apartment.  
Their son had been hiding in the bathroom, refusing to even step foot out until the drunk man left the house once again.  
Yao finally gave up. He sat at the chair next to Ivan and wept silent tears.  
This had not been how he invisioned his future years ago. He didn’t think that meeting the charming young fisherman and falling in love would have ever led to this.  
He glanced out the window of their apartment that gave small view of the wide ocean.  
“Dad? Is Ivan still here?” Asked a quiet and timid voice behind Yao.  
Their son, Kiku peered our from the hallway next to the kitchen.  
“No. Here’s still here. And don’t call your father by his first name.” Yao said firmly, wiping away and tears that had been there.  
“He’s not even my actual father, and neither are you. Don’t tell me what to do.” Kiku responded coolly.  
With that, the teenager walked out through the front screen door.  
Yao sighed, wiping any remaining tears away as he stood up, brushing himself off. He must be strong.  
He began to clean up the beer bottles that were scattered around the kitchen, wiping up the permeating alcohol and sweeping up broken glass.  
When everything was relatively in order, Yao sat at the kitchen table. Watching sadly as his drunken partner slowly and groggily began to wake up.  
“Ivan.. Honey, are you awake..?”  
The big man grunted and cracked his eyes open.  
“There’s coffee made for you, if you’d like.”  
Ivan nodded and grunted. Getting up from the table he went to pour a cup for himself.  
Yao hesitated before opening his mouth,  
“Um... honey, I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight, just the two of us.. I was thinking it could be nice.”  
Ivan dipped his coffee and looked over at his husband.  
“Ah, I cannot. Sorry my love, I have a night trip to make tonight out on the boats.”  
Yao sighed and glanced away.  
“Oh. Yes, of course. Maybe another time then..”  
Ivan didn’t respond and instead set his cup down and walked over to the smaller man, kissing him lightly before heading out the door without another word.   
Yao touched his lips and was not surprised to feel the hotness of a tear that wet his fingers there.

-

Kiku walked swiftly out of place he called home. He hates this place. He needed escape.  
He loved his parents deep down, but couldn’t show it on the surface. They used to be so different..but with hard times comes change. Their financial struggles became a burden they both resorted to other methods of coping. None of which involved Kiku. He was left alone.  
That’s when it has began, this constant struggle inside of himself.  
It had already happened a few times, all times of which a lifeguard had been there to put a stop to it.   
He couldn’t help his strange obsession.  
It took hold of his thoughts more and more lately. Even waking moment had him dreaming of what it would be like.  
He had always feared the ocean, tremendously in fact. But somehow the thought of going out in it and never returning enticed him.  
He’d been rescued so many times, when he would begin his decent into the cold deep blue water, the lifeguard would already be waiting to run to him. They always dragged him out and put him into the shack they had to warm up and get any medical attention needed.  
It was the same every time. Every time they would ask him questions and he would remain silent. He never looked at them or spoke to them.  
Maybe one day they’ll just let me go..

As Kiku made his way down to the beach for yet another attempt he glanced at where the lifeguards sat, scanning the crowds of people on the beach.  
He noticed a lifeguard he had never seen before talking to Alfred Jones, the most well known lifeguard in Cony Island.  
Must be new.. maybe this could be my chance!  
As Kiku sped up, quickly diverting his path from the lifeguard shack, he kicked off his sandals and ran. He was clad only in a a navy pair of shorts and a thin cotton white tee.  
He ran to the water and splashed in, almost tripping and falling over a wave that hit him.  
He frantically began moving through the water until only his head was above water. It was cold and clear, revealing the sandy bottom below.  
Kiku closed his eyes and listened for the sound of any approaching person through the water. When he heard nothing, he took a small breath and dove downwards.  
The cold water swirled his hair around him and made him feel weightless.  
Yes. This is how I want it to feel when death leads me away.. weightless. Like I’m in space..  
He knew though, however, that this would not be the day. However strongly he may wish it was, a person could not drown themselves by themselves.  
But it was fun, to watch the fear in people’s eyes, watch them in panic.  
It made him feel less, invisible. 

Soon Kiku realized how long he had been other and how little consciousness he had left, but before he could resurface on his own, strong hands pulled him upwards and out of the cool depths to the shining sunlight.  
It was not until the person had dragged him all the way to land that he began to cough and sputter. He threw up water than had managed to find its way into his lungs.  
“Are you alright?” A frantic, worried voice asked him.  
The voice kneeled beside him as Kiku looked up at the person who had spoken to him.  
It was the man, the one he had seen with Alfred only minutes before.  
He had pale green eyes and messy brown hair that was not chopped even. He was tan and very built, more so than any of the other lifeguards that worked there.  
His eyes held a worried expression as he waited for an answer from the Japanese boy.  
“I..I’m fine.” Kiku managed to get out.  
“Your lips are blue. Let me help you to the shack, you must be freezing.”  
Before Kiku could protest and argue that he was fine and wanted to go, the man picked him up bridal style and hulled him off, completely  
catching Kiku by surprise.

When they got to the shack, Kiku wasn’t really cold anymore. But he didn’t voice this fact to the other man. As the lifeguard got him a towel and a cup of coffee, he inquired about what the other had been doing.  
“I mean, it’s not that rough out today, how did you manage to get stuck like that? Can you swim?”  
He asked curiously,  
“I..I can swim. I knew what I was doing.” Kiku answered quietly.  
“Hmm.. if you say so I guess. What’s your name by the way? I’m Hercules, I’m new here in New York.” Hercules  
“I’m Kiku. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Kiku, that’s quite a odd name isn’t it, I like it though.” Hercules smiles at him.  
Kiku only shrugged and glanced away from the other. This whole situation was not normal for him. He normally did not conversation with the guards. Why is this different..

They carried in a conversation for a long, long while.  
The stars twinkles as they said their goodbyes to each other’s.  
Hercules walked Kiku home.


	3. Sinfully Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*  
> Read with caution or skip altogether if you don’t like smut.  
> Alfred and Ivan have sex on the beach at night.

CH. 3

Alfred gasped, throwing his head back against the sand as his back arched in impossible way. His breath was caught in his throat as he writhed on the ground. He had never in all his life felt the way he did now. The sensations of pleasure attacking his body and making him forget about the sinful act he was participating in.   
Ivan has his mouth on him. He was latched onto Alfred’s hole and was licking it teasingly between every few sucks.  
The noises that the poor inexperienced and innocent boy made made Ivan grow harder as he continued his ministrations.  
Alfred could barely think straight as his hole was attacked by the invading tongue. He gasped and stared at the dock above them as a single tear rolled down his cheek due to pleasure.  
The night air whipped by them as the soft ocean noises comforted Alfred and drew his mind away from the dirty actions he was taking part in. Alfred screamed as the long tongue reached a spot inside him he hadn’t known existed until then.  
The tears in his eyes welled up and his toes curled. He spreads his legs open wider for Ivan as more tears slipped down. He let the man take all the control. 

Earlier 

Alfred has run into Ivan after his last shift. They began to talk as they sat at the lifeguarding hut on the edge of the beach.  
It grew dark. Alfred became more and more enticed with the Russian man as Ivan told him stories of his adventures and travels of the sea.  
Ivan had then suggested that the two of them take a walk along the beach since it was so peaceful then. The only lights came from the boardwalk and the moon, which only slightly illuminated the sand and water. They walked to the far dock that began on the boardwalk sand ended far into the ocean.  
As they sat under it on the cool sand, Ivan began to drink out of a flask he had. They shares this together as the night went on.  
It grew quieter and for unreal as time passed.  
Ivan had told Alfred he wanted to do things to him, dirty things. Alfred listened to him and blushed when his drunken mind processed what the other had said.  
What confused him was his own lack of protest when Ivan laid him against the sand on his back, pulling off the little clothing he wore.  
Ivan used his hot tongue on Alfred’s body which slowly began to drive him mad. His mouth lowered..

Present

Ivan licked the tears from Alfred’s cheek.  
“You are so sexy, Jones. I can’t control myself with your body.”  
Alfred took in his words. Moaning and grunting. He wanted to blame his lack of question and resistance on the booze, but he knew that he hadn’t drank that much. He wanted this. This sinful pleasure.  
“Please.. more ..” he gasped out as Ivan wrapped a calloused hand around the younger mans manhood.  
“Hmm, do you even know what you’re asking for, my dear boy?”  
Alfred shook his head. Admitting he didn’t know the next step or even what he wanted.  
The Russian chuckled.  
“Well, if you really want more how could I deny you?”  
Alfred smiled slightly at him, peering into those violet eyes with lust.  
Ivan leaned down, whispering into his face, “I am going to put my cock in here,” he pressed a finger against the boys hole, “Da? It will hurt. I am quite big.”  
Alfred’s eyes widened.  
“You,” Ivan continued, pressing another finger to the hole, “will take it like a bitch, like a woman would in her pussy. Do you understand?”  
Alfred could only nod slightly as he squirmed at the feeling in the two fingers slowly going deeper into him.   
“I-Ivan..” He choked out through moans and sobs of pleasure.  
Ivan leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking and leaving a mark there.  
The man pulled out his fingers and Alfred glanced at them. His face turned red at the sight of Ivan’s two fingers wet and glistening due to his own arousel.   
Ivan smirked at the the younger boy as he rubbed his cock against the tight entrance.  
Alfred moaned and whined, blushing at the noises he made and whittling in the sand in nervous anxiousness.  
“Put it in, out it in me. I want to feel it Ivan..”  
The Russian heard his request and complied, slowly pushing in the head of his large, throbbing member.  
Alfred gasped and tears pricked his eyes as he strained them against the dark of night. It hurt.  
“Keep going.”  
A few seconds later and Ivan had pushed all the way into his boy, completely engulfed. The tight heat of the younger boy was amazing.  
Ivan leaned down and whispered into Alfred’s ear,  
“I’m taking your virginity, Alfred. You are one with me now”  
Alfred whined and refused to look into the other mans eyes, instead opting to wrap an arm around the others neck as his other arm went above his head and braved himself on the sand.  
Ivan began to thrust roughly into the blue eyed boy. He made soft grunts as he went.  
Alfred tried to clear his head as the older man pounded into him, but all he could think about was the steering pain of the stretch accompanied by the pleasure of his prostate being pressed against by the huge girth that was Ivan.  
Alfred let tears slip from his eyes as his whole body was moved by Ivan.  
Alfred reached down to his own manhood and began to stroke himself, biting his lip to prevent from gasping.  
“I..I’m close..” he whispered out.  
Ivan nodded and grunted. A few more hard thrusts master and Alfred came. Ivan pulled out just after and came into Alfred’s face, which he quite enjoyed.  
The young boy laid, exhausted on the ground as the Russian zipped up his pants. Wiped the release off his face and pulled on his shorts, sitting up and resting his head against the larger man.   
He fell asleep in seconds.


	4. Brits and Yankees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Alfred. Ivan and Alfred in an alley.

CH. 4

Arthur Kirkland woke up on the bench outside a broke down carousel ride that just so happened to be located in Cony Island, Brooklyn.   
He couldn’t quite remember the previous night and what sort of, most likely, drunken actions that led him there. But this wasn’t new to him, in fact he wasn’t surprised at all when he awoke to the loud hustle and bustle of the park opening.   
The small British man sat up groggily and stretched out his arms, sighing and running a hand through his blond locks. He glanced at the metal side of the ride and caught a glimpse of his reflection. What he saw made him cringe. Oh no, this certainly won’t do. He had to find a place to freshen up soon or he’ll become unrecognizable. Which, in his circumstances may not be the worst thing..  
He shook his head. No. He certainly couldn’t stay this way.   
As the man stood up and began to search for the nearest respectable looking washroom he began to take in his surroundings.   
The park was just opening and large amounts of people slowly swarmed in and took up every nook and cranny of the place.   
The smell of hot, fried and fatty food was in the air. It made the brits stomach groan and growl.

When Arther had finally found a nice place to freshen himself, he decided to use a small amount of his funds on a bite to eat.  
He glanced around at his surroundings and saw a small diner called the Big Lobster. Looks decent enough. 

The blond sat walked to the place and sat down at the bar.   
A very chipper Italian boy waited on him as he ordered a large meal.   
Once he got his food, he bang to eat, very gentlemanly, even though he was half starved.   
As he ate, a very tan and a very loud man took a seat next to him. He noticed the man winces as he sat, before yelling out his order to the Italian boy, who seemed to know the man.   
As the loud, tan boy sat and waited, he turned to face Arthur.   
Arthur glanced at him before pretending to ignore his presence.

“Woah, you eat so slow! And who eats a sandwich with a fork?”   
He commented, laughing to himself. 

“I don’t see how the way I eat is a problem.” He retorted, furrowing his brows.

“Oh wow! Your accent is totally boss! Are you from, like France or something?”

Arthur’s face reddened and his temper rose at this comment.   
“You twat! How stupid are you? It’s British! Much better than a blasted French accent.” 

“Haha! Sorry bud! I’ve never met an English guy before. I’m Alfred Jones by the way, nice to meet you!” Said the blue eyed boy with a grin.

Arthur regarded the boisterous boy with some empathy.   
“Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I suppose.”

“Wow you talk so fancy haha. So I guess you’re not from around here, huh? Did you come to work here?”

Arthur hesitated, “Not quite.. I’m actually not employed at the moment.” 

“Oh woah, really? Where you stay in’?” 

“Nowhere partially at the moment..” Arthur glanced away from the other, ashamed of what he admitted. 

“Oh man! That totally blows. You need help? Can I do anything for you? Maybe I can help with the job search or maybe e-“  
A sudden gruff voice sounded from the side of where Alfred sat.   
“Alfred, you come with me now.” Said the large, platinum haired male.   
Alfred turned and looked at the man, recognition apparent.   
“I-oh! Ivan, yea alright, I’m coming.” The man who had been so loud a moment ago has quieted and an apparent tinge to his cheeks was noticeable.   
Arthur looked at the pair in confusion and wonder. Who was that strange man?  
Alfred turned back to the Brit for a moment before he left with the large man.  
“I’ll seeya around hopefully, Arthur.” He grinned before turning and walking off with the strange man. 

Arthur watched him go, still puzzled by what had just happened. Why was Alfred with such a weird fellow? His brow furrowed as he thought about it for a moment before deciding it didn’t matter. He’d probably never see either of the two again, or at least anytime soon anyways.

-

Ivan roughly pulled the younger man along as they exited the diner. They walked in silence for only a few minutes before Ivan shoved the other into an alley way between two buildings, going in far enough to be mostly out of sigh to those who weren’t looking.  
“Ivan what-“ before Alfred could finish his mouth was roughly attacked by the others, taking his breath away.   
After a few moments of the larger man ravishing his mouth, Alfred pulled back and gasped, feeling air full his lungs.   
“There’s people around Ivan!” 

“They do not see us. Pay them no attention.” Ivan began to slip off Alfred’s tee, slowly at the same time nudging a leg in-between to press down against the American boys member.  
“Ivan! N-not here- ah,” Alfred pulled his shirt back down but accidentally let out a moan.  
Ivan smirked,   
“See, your body wants me. It reacts to my touches because it knows it’s owner.”   
Alfred blushed bashfully at these words and struggled less with the larger man. He let Ivan’s touches continue.

“Who was that man, Alfred?” Questioned the Russian after a few moments. He punctuated the question by tugging harshly on the others nipple.

“W-what man? Ah-“ Alfred covered his own mouth with a shaky hand.

“The blond you sat with. I walk into the diner to meet you and I see you with him.”

“Oh, he’s just a stranger who I was making small talk wit- Ah!” Alfred yellows at a harsh tug.

“Don’t lie to me, my precious boy, I walked in and saw you with him, flirting with another man.m Speaking to another man who was not myself.  
How do you think this made me feel?”

“I-I wasn’t flirting- I’m sorry.” Alfred managed to get out as Ivan’s hand snaked behind his waistband. 

“And then, as we left you told his you hope to see him again,   
why would you say such a thing to a stranger?”

Alfred thought a moment. Did I really say that?..  
“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Ivan regarded him suspiciously for a moment.   
“Hm. Well, if I catch you talking to him again I will break his neck, Yes?  
And then I’ll lock you up, tied down and never let you out of my sights.   
You are my pet, my darling little dog.” Ivan said in a creepily serious tone that held an edge of sadistic-like madness.   
Alfred whispered and nodded.  
“I am your dog, only yours.” 

And yet, even as he said those words, in the back of his mind his thoughts wandered back to the mysterious man he’d previously met at the diner.


	5. Troubled Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Giripan and a encounter with Spain.

CH. 5

Kiku Smiles a slightly as he walked alongside his new friend in comfortable silence.  
After their previous encounter with each other, the two teenagers became fast friends. Although both of them weren’t particularly talkative, the words they did exchange were conversations of interest and gentleness. And as Hercules walked with long and almost with a gentle-giant like conduct, the smaller man besides him with polite and petite strides, they looked so peculiar it was almost comical. But there attitudes towards each other were with so much dignity and kindness it seemed very natural. He looked down at the smaller male, his eyes smiling.  
As they walked, Hercules began to talk. He spoke about his job and the many various things he did and saw. Kiku listened, but was distracted.  
The smaller boy gazed at the ocean waves rolling and crashing on the sand, longing for them while at the same time fear boiled and curled in the pit of his stomach. 

Hercules noticed his distraction and stopped walking, following the others gaze to the dark blue waves. The Greek grabbed Kiku’s small, delicate hand and turned the other to face him.

“Hey, don’t even think about it. I won’t let you, ever.”

Kiku looked blankly at him before glancing away, not at the sea this time. He didn’t speak and simply stared down at where the larger boy held his hand.  
Hercules saw this and his cheeks turned pink before he let go of the small hand. 

They continued walking along side one another in silence. A new tension formed. 

A few minutes later they still walked in silence, Kiku was glancing around and happened to see something peculiar out of the corner of his eye.  
His own adopted father and a young blond man in an alleyway.  
Kiku stopped and his eyes widened.  
The large, pale hand moving over the smaller man who definitely was not Yao, caressing and teasing sexually.  
Kiku has been standing and watching so long Hercules has noticed once again and asked was was wrong.  
Instead of answering his friend, Kiku turned and began to sprint straight towards the ocean. 

“Kiku!” Hercules managed out in a shout as he took off after his friend who had just ran off.  
The larger, more fit male chased after the smaller.  
“Kiku stop! Please!”  
He cried desperately as he began to run out of breath. 

Kiku didn’t hear. Only felt pa b that he was currently trying so hard to run from.  
He felt the water at his feet and slowly over take him as he thrashed violently, trying to carry himself out so far he could not touch the bottom.  
The fear blinded him and everything turned dark. He would not be afraid. He would cry out. 

Suddenly strong hands began to pull at him.  
“NO! don’t touch me! Get away!” The boy screamed, thrashing and kicking, scratching at the hands. 

“I’m trying to save you Kiku! Let me save you!” Hercules shouted back at him, trying to pull him out of the water. His voice was desperate. 

Soon everything was black for Kiku.  
The only noise that could be heard was the gentle crash of the ocean.  
Then there was nothing.

-

Arthur sighed and sat back against the bench that sat along the boardwalk, looking out at the beach.  
He had finally gotten a job at the pizza street on the corner where the boardwalk cuts off. Just finishing his last shift, he sat in a tired haze. 

The cool air of twilight whipped past him and ruffled his damp hair. The sweat of his brow glistened in the artificial orange light of the street lamp that shone brighter every second that the sun set.

His breath became more even as he relaxed his muscles. The Brit pulled out a cigarette and lit it before placing it between his teeth.  
The crowds had died off mostly and few people walked along the boardwalk now.

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in the hot fumes before letting them out through his nostrils.  
He hadn’t found a place to stay yet, so he didn’t quite know where he was going to stay that night, but he didn’t particularly care right then. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Before he could react the hand spun him around and shoved him against the metal railing o. The edge of the walkway. A very familiar face came into his line of vision and his stomach sank.

“A-Antonio! Get off of me!” Arthur struggled but the other had him pinned.

“Hey Arthur baby,” the tan man sneered and nipped at his ear teasingly, “nice to see your sweet face again. We’ve been looking for ya, you know. Francis has been so worried about ’cha.” 

Arthur scowled and glares at the other. Antonio Carriedo, a rich and powerful Spaniard who happened to be in kahoots with the particular man that was after Arthur. He was tall and tan with an attractive face, dark, wavy hair along with a set of sparkling yet dangerous green eyes.  
He smelled of cigars and leather and was the picture of a mob boss, which he happened to practically be. 

“Well you can kindly tell him to fuck off. I’d rather die than see that filthy frog again.” 

The Spaniard grinned, “You’re just as cute and pathetic as I remember. “ Antonio grabbed his chin and forced his head to the side, inspecting him.  
“You look like shit. You’d be better off with us, Francis oh so misses his little pet.” The tan male snakes his free hand down to grope the other through his trousers.  
“I wonder what he’d say if I told him I saw you with another man.”  
He slipped his hand down into Arthur’s light beach pants and began to stroke him.  
Arthur moaned slightly against his will and his knees became weak. He tried to push against the other but the Spanish man was too strong and held him pinned.

“S-stop this.. I won’t go back. And I don’t give a fuck what you say to him- Ah!” He cried out as the other squeezed him particularly hard. 

Antonio smirked and let go.  
“I’ll be sure to tell him that. Sorry babe, can’t finish with you today, may be another time.” He let go of his arms. “We’ll be back.”  
And with that, the taller man left.

Arthur began to start after him but used better judgment and held back, fuming and red in the face.   
‘They found me..’   
Arthur picked up his coat, throwing down his cigarette and quickly walking off to find somewhere to sleep before morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who’s else is in kahoots with France and Spain?;)


	6. French Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of France in this, then Alfred and Arthur.

CH. 6

Francis Bonnefoy smirked darkly across at the man seated opposite him. 

“Your move, mi amor, care to bet your chances?” He remarked absentmindedly, already knowing he had won this game, like he did every other.

The man across him slammed his fist down in frustration. 

“Damn you French pig! You cheated, I know you did. Damn bastard!” 

“My my, what a hot temper. We certainly do not allow filth like you in here, so I suppose this game is over.” Francis leaned over and reigned in the cash that sat to the side of the table they sat at.  
“Boys, please do escort our company out at once.” 

Gilbert grinned from the corner of the dark room, which was only one small area of the establishment they sat in. Soft jazz playing as the rest of the customers quietly played and drank amongsts themselves.  
The German man walked towards the angry man and seized his arms, pinning them to his back. 

“I’ll take care of him Franny.” He said with another grin, his red eyes ablaze. 

“Get the fuck off me! What the hell-“ The man began to shout but Gilbert pressed a small pistol to his side which made him quiet, shaking in fear, before the two headed for the back doors.

Francis chuckled and began to put the piles of cash into his suitcase which lay at his feet.  
The Frenchman wore a dark crimson suit with shining silver shoes. His golden hair was pinned up elegantly and his short facial hair was trimmed cleanly.  
He was an odd sight, for sure, but a force to be reckoned with. Even with a slightly feminine demeanor, he radiates power. He was tall and lean, but muscular and wore a sickly cynical facial expression.

As he began to pack up his rewards of his favorite pastime, Antonio walked over out of the opposite corner Gilbert had stood in.  
He lit a cigarette and held it out to Francis.  
The Frenchman took it and breathed in a long breath before letting it out.

“That one was pretty cute, perhaps I shouldn’t have let Gilbert take care of him, but he was feisty.” He commented, but then shrugged, “It can’t be helped now though.” The blond chuckled.

Antonio watched as his friend let out another breathe before he spoke up.  
“I saw him last night Francis.”

The blond quickly snapped his head towards the Spaniard, his gaze suddenly dark and malevolent.  
“You saw Him? Arthur?”

Antonio nodded.

Francis sat back in his seat as the other began to talk again.

“He was sitting out on the boardwalk last night when I saw him. I grabbed him and warned him we’d be back for him. I know where he works.”

Francis nodded and sat back again in his throne-like seat.  
“I suppose we’ll have to pay him a visit soon then. I do so miss him, my little puppet.” He chuckled to himself, imagining the small blond man. 

“We talking about that little Brit twink?” Asked a certain albino man who walked into the room from the back door which he had left from. His pale hands were stained red like his eyes and his hair was disheveled.

Antonio simply nodded at him, the German grinned and Francis simply rose from his throne, turning to the other two.

“Well then, we must pay him a little visit soon, no?” 

-

The sun shone harshly down on Alfred as he put a large straw hat on that he wore to keep the sun off him. It was a hot day and the sun was stinging and mean on the poor lifeguards skin.  
The blue eyed American looked around lazily as few people walked along the beach, some wading into the water.  
His eyes skimmed over the heads until they stopped and did a double-take on a certain, slightly familiar head of blond hair, but more importantly his attention was caught by the large, dark, roughy looking eyebrows.  
Suddenly the head turned upwards to look at him and Alfred got a view of sparkling green eyes that resembled rolling green hills and grassy meadows. They looked right up into Alfred’s equally as sparkling ocean blue orbs.  
A loud British accent snapped Alfred out of his haze.

“Alfred, was it?” Said the small Brit.

Alfred nodded,  
“Yep! You’re that homeless French guy right?” He laughed to himself at the scowl that formed on Arthur’s lips.

“Why you little arse! I’m not French!” The man marched over to the American in anger.

“Calm down, I’m just joking bud.” He smiled a dazzling smile,  
“How are ya? It’s been awhile since we’ve run into each other.”

“I’m.. doing fine. I got a job. And you?”

Alfred shrugged.  
“Could be better. This heat is fuckin’ killer.” He gazed down at the other man, finally noticing the short blue and white striped shorts that he wore accompanied by a long necklace with a crufix. The rest of him was bare, his skin slightly more tan than there last encounter. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Said Arthur politely. 

“Yeah, I guess it could be worse though. Hey so are you living somewhere now?”

The blond blushed and shifted from one foot to the other, “Not..not quite yet.”

Alfred’s eyes widened.  
“Wait really? Oh man, do you need somewhere to stay bro? I live alone so you could stay with me until you get on your feet.”

“N-no I couldn’t impose like that. And you barely know me.”

“I can’t have my newest friend living on the street!” Alfred placed his hands on his hips stubbornly, “Here just come with me! My shift ends in a few minutes anyway, I’ll take you to my place.”

Before Arthur could protest again Alfred took his hand and began to pull him to the boardwalk.  
“It’s a short walk from here! Don’t worry!”  
Arthur just grumbled a bit to himself but didn’t try to stop the American.

After they had gotten to the boardwalk, they walked for a little while before reaching the small fisherman’s cottage the lay off the main area of the theme park in the sand dunes.  
It was a small place with a large porch with many plants growing around it. It was a pale turquoise color with a cream roof. The windows that were sprinkled around it were in circles with white boarders. 

“How quaint. It’s a very lovely looking place.” Arthur said with a small smile.

“It was my grandparents place, then they passed it onto me when they passed away, I’ve lived here my whole life.” 

Arthur kept silent, still puzzled by the whole situation and even more so by the strange American. Was inviting strangers in at random normal here? He didn’t know but was grateful.  
As they entered the small house Arthur breathed in the salty ocean scent that lingered there, glancing around the room.  
There was a small kitchen to the left and the dining area to the left, with a staircase in the back corner facing horizontally. 

“You can stay in the extra bedroom upstairs, it may be a bit dusty but it shouldn’t be too bad.” Alfred climbed up the stairs with Arthur in toe and showed him the small room with two large windows that faced the ocean in the corner accompanied by a untouched twin bed In the opposite corner.

Alfred put his arms behind his head and shrugged.  
“I know it’s not much but it’s alright, I think.”

Arthur looked over at him with a humble smile,  
“It’s perfect.”

And Alfred smiled at him.


	7. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...the start of UsUk

Arthur woke up the next morning from a deep sleep that had been the most relaxing one he’d had in awhile. The crisp but worm morning air surrounded him as he yawned and sat up in the four poster bed, golden sunlight pouring in onto him from the small circular window.  
Bird and the sounds of the hustle and bustle of early morning fisherman wafted in to the small room that he sat in.   
Something other than these sounds had woken the Brit up, however. He strained his ears, standing up. He soon head voices coming from downstairs that he recognized as Alfred, and the other... a deep and heavily accented voice of a man he only slightly recognized.  
Arthur stepped out of his small room and went silently down the stairs, only to stop a few steps before the kitchen. He saw Alfred, pinned against the sink by the man with the deep voice. The man, it seemed at first, to be hurting Alfred. But after watching for a moment a blush formed across the blonds cheeks.   
Alfred and the strange man seemed to be doing something very intimate, and as much as Arthur wanted to look away and knew he should, his eyes stayed fixed in the scene.   
Alfred let out a soft moan as the man grinded up against him. The stranger then flipped Alfred around so that we was to the back of him and began to rut, grabbing the Americans hips with his hands and pulling his plush bottom against himself. Alfred gasped and whined erotically. Arthur couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure at this. It was all very arousing.

Alfred on the other hand wasn’t as aroused as it might seem. Well.. he was very much aroused but wished he weren’t.

“I-Ivan- i can’t do this right now, there’s someone here!” He managed to get out in between his own moans and grunts.  
Ivan looked up suddenly serious, but didn’t cease his action.

“Who’s here?” He asked quietly, then added in a whisper “I will rip their heads off if you have been cheating on me you know~” He cooed malevolently.

Alfred quivered.   
“N-no of course not. I’ve just- it’s just a fiends with no where else to stay.”

Ivan grimaced but accepted this answer.   
“Well, I’d very much like to meet this person.” He said darkly before he licked a stripe up Alfred’s neck then bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder.   
Alfred cried out softly and had to brace himself with his hands clutching the kitchen sink, knuckles white. His knees were weak as he sighed and gasped as Ivan’s hand slithered into his shorts.   
“P-please- not right now... I’m still sore.”

Ivan laughed darkly, “Silly American, you are my pet now. You remember, da? You do what I say.”  
Alfred paused before nodding.   
“I’m... your pet.”

Ivan smiled a cold, hard smile before letting go of Alfred, who was surprised by this.   
“I’d love to meet your friend now, but I must go, my pet. I have work, but I will be back soon.”

“Uh- oh.. okay.”

Ivan grinned at him.   
“Don’t be too disappointed, da?” He called out to him as he stepped through the front door.

Alfred stood there dumbly, watching the other leave before his eyes turned to the shocked face of the man standing on his stairs.  
His face reddened and he stuttered   
“I- uh..” but couldn’t finish his sentence. He quickly ran past Arthur and into his room, slamming the door shut.

Arthur stood in shock. Shit. He shouldn’t have stood there. He should have left. What’s wrong with him...  
The blond shook his head in frustration. I suppose he won’t want me here anymore now.. maybe I should just pack up and leave without another word... damn.   
He began to walk back up the stairs and decided he’d tell Alfred he’d leave as well as apologize.   
He went and knocked on the bedroom door of the American. When there was no response he opened it slowly, peering inside and saw the man sitting on a small bed with his head in his hands.   
He looked up at the Brit awkwardly.

“Uh... I-I’m sorry... can we pretend like that didn’t happen?”

Arthur nodded hesitantly.   
“I apologize..for intruding. It was most improper of me. If you want me to leave, I understand.” He turned, ready to go.

Alfred grabbed the smaller mans hand and pulled him towards him.  
“No!- I mean, no you don’t have to go. I want you to stay here I mean.. I like having you here..”

Arthur, stunned, looked down at his hand which was still in Alfred’s grip. As he looked down, he couldn’t help but notice the tent that still was prominent in his white shorts from the mans previous encounter with his lover.   
Alfred saw where he was looking and blushed hard. And they made eye contact with each other with no other words.

Suddenly the desire and need that took over Alfred was too great and he pulled the other man down towards him.   
Arthur reacted the same way, knowing what he needed. He quickly got to his knees and began to palm the man through his shorts. Then quickly he pulled the shorts down and pulled Alfred’s length out, stroking it a few times before looking up at the other.   
Alfred blushed at the smaller man as he watched Arthur skillfully take his cock into his mouth all the way, letting tip his the back of his throat.  
A few tears slipped from the emerald eyes of the Brit as his airway way cut off, but he didn’t care.   
Alfred grabbed the Brit’s blond locks and pushed him down further into his swallow, thick length.   
Arthur made a choking sound but stayed down, pulling off after a minute with saliva and precome in his lips.

“You’re so big..” Arthur murmured as he ran his tongue along a vein on the cock. “So thick... .forgive me for being so improper, Alfie, but you’d feel so good in me..”  
Alfred shivered at the words and silently agreed with the mans statement.  
Arthur began to suck again, taking just the tip of Alfre in, then slowly more, sucking and slurping at the cock the whole time.   
Alfred had never seen something so erotic. Ivan never sucked him off, and he rarely sucked Ivan off. The Russians form of intercourse was mostly groping and rough fucking. Nothing so erotic and intimate.  
After a little while of Arthur working his fantastic tongue, he felt the warm coil on his stomach.  
“A-Arthur I-“   
But it was too late. Alfred had already shot cum down into Arthur’s throat. But skillfully, Arthur swallowed with ease. He didn’t even pull off of the American after, he gently sucked at the flaccid cock in his mouth, holding it there for a few moments before carefully removing it.  
Alfred watched it awe the whole time. Not knowing quite what to do then.   
“Damn..you’re fucking good..”

 

 

 


End file.
